


A New World

by Andie_ZIR



Series: A Fenton Now Stark [3]
Category: Danny Phantom, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Second Generation, You've been warned, the character death is only in the first chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-02 23:04:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16796461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andie_ZIR/pseuds/Andie_ZIR
Summary: When Danny goes crazy, it's up to Rylie Sara Fenton to protect her younger brothers, Jasper and Nick. But ending up in a new world was *not* part of her plans.





	1. The Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, another fic. As always. I own nothing but Rylie and Jasper.

_I knew something was wrong the minute I pulled up to my Aunt Jazz’s house. I had taken the twins out to the movies so Mom and Dad could have some alone time. When the movie was over, I noticed several missed calls from my aunt. So, I herded my brothers into my car and drove off._

_What could be going on that would make her call so much?_

_Pulling up, I noticed that the ghost shield was up. That couldn’t mean anything good. “Jasper, Nick,” I started. “Stay close to me, something’s not right.” Ignoring their protests, we rushed into the house. Everything_ seemed _normal. “Aunt Jazz?” I called out._

_Before an answer could be given, the house shook and the lights went out. I vaguely registered an explosion coming from somewhere as I went falling to the ground, along with Nick and Jasper._

_I heard a bone-chilling laugh and, sitting up, I pulled my brothers closer. “Who’s there?” I asked, voice shaking slightly. This wasn’t something I was used to dealing with. Where was Dad?_

_“Did you forget about_ daddy _already?” A voice said. A ghost materialized in front of us, holding…_

 _I turned green at the sight, my body frozen in shock. I couldn’t even protect my brothers from the sight of our mother and our aunt_ dead _. I had no doubt this ghost in front of us had killed them._

_The ghost was green-blue skinned with piercing red eyes. His hair was white and flaming. He wore a black and white hazmat suit with a cape and…_

_“... You_ can’t _be. You aren’t…_ Where’s our dad _?” I asked, trying to ignore the dead bodies for now. That was something to deal with_ later _._

 _The ghost laughed. “I_ am _him, and he is me,” he answered, his hand glowing green as he threw something towards Nick. Not even thinking, I tried to shield my younger brother._

_I felt something wrap around my torso as I was pulled towards the ghost. “Another hero,” he scoffed. “Do you have powers like his too?”_

_“Hey!” Jasper called out, eyes glowing a fierce green. “Leave our sister alone!” I could see Nick’s eyes were glowing as well, a darker shade of green compared to Jasper’s._

_“Both of you, get_ out _of here-” Something was slapped over my mouth, effectively silencing my cries for my brothers to leave._

_Bright white rings of light formed around Jasper’s waist while black ones formed around Nick’s. I could only watch in horror as Jasper, now a white haired ghost boy with glowing green eyes and a black and red hazmat suit, tried to tackle the adult ghost, while Nick had seemingly just vanished._

_Jasper was caught by the throat by a black gloved hand as the ghost smirked, showing off_ very _sharp fangs._

 _Suddenly, there was a second ghost- same as the first- behind Jasper. His hand turning intangible, I froze, screaming behind my ectoplasmic gag. I_ knew _what that ghost was reaching for, and that would_ surely _end up killing my eight year old brother!_

_Time seemed to slow down for me as I could only watch the intangible hand getting closer to where Jasper’s core would be. Even Jasper was frozen, looking terrified._

_I couldn’t save him, I didn’t have the time, I was stuck, he’d be dead and it’d all be my fault-_

_Suddenly, the ectoplasm holding me was gone. I fell to the ground in shock. It seemed that the ghost was shocked as well, as he stopped with his hand inside Jasper’s back._

_… Jasper!_

_Getting up, I shot at the ghost’s duplicate with my wrist ray. It at least caused him to pull his hand out of my brother._

_On the other hand, now he was pissed at me, it seemed._

_Nick came out of the shadows beside me, hands glowing green. He was ready to attack at a moment’s notice._

_Before either could do anything, though, the one person we were all waiting for flew in. Dad._

_Everything was a blur after that. Dad noticed the bodies. He saw Jasper in the ghost’s hands. His eyes turned red._

_Something was_ wrong _._

_As soon as Jasper was safe, I gathered the twins and herded them towards the door, standing in front of them the whole time. They didn’t need to see the fight._

_Dad was fighting much more ruthlessly than he normally did. Suddenly, he shoved his hand into the other ghost’s chest and let off an ectobeam, destroying him in an instant._

_We were already at the door so I opened it. “Get in the car,” I whispered harshly to them._

_“But Ry, the ghost is gone, we need to see if Mom and Aunt Jazz are okay,” Jasper said._

_“And I wanna ask Dad who that ghost was,” Nick added._

_… Obviously, Jasper didn’t realize what had actually happened._

_“... Get. In. The. Car.” I gave them a look that gave no room for argument. “_ Now _.”_

_I felt a presence behind me and I quickly pushed them out the door before closing it and turning around. It was Dad._

_“Dad, calm down…” I tried, looking worried for my own safety. His obsession was broken, that much was clear. And considering the prior situation, he was pretty angry. “It’s me, Rylie. I… I know things are hard right now but_ please _-”_

_He grabbed my wrist, sending volts of ectoplasmic electricity through my body. I screamed, eyes screwed shut. Shit. He wouldn’t listen to reason._

_It felt like an eternity before he stopped. Taking this moment, I used the wrist ray, which stunned him enough to make him let go. I opened the door and ran out, fumbling for my keys. The boys were in the back, good._

_Jamming the keys into the ignition, I slammed on the gas. Fuck the police, I needed to get some of my inheritance money and get the boys out of here before Dad decided to come after us._

_“You’re driving like grandpa Jack,” Nick commented._

_“There’s a-” An ectobeam tore through the roof of my car, causing me to scream in surprise. “... Reason.”_

_“Why’s dad attacking us?” Jasper asked with a frown, looking out the back window at our father._

_“... He’s... Not in a good place right now, Jas,_ _”_ _I tried to explain. “We can’t stay near him,” I swerved out of the way of another blast,_ _biting back a swear as I did so. I pulled into the bank's parking lot with a screech of my wheels. Digging through the glove compartment, I pulled out two ectoguns and a portable shield generator. I put it up, encasing the car in a green glow. It wouldn’t hold against him for long._

 _I normally would never do this but… I sighed, handing each of the boys an ectogun. “Only use those if he breaks through._ No transforming _. I’ll be_ right _back.”_

_“But-”_

_“We’re leaving Amity and we need money,” I cut off Jasper’s argument. “_ Stay here _.”_

_With that, I got out of the car and darted into the bank. I didn’t see him when I left, which was a relief. I quickly took out about $500 from my inheritance, it should be enough to keep us going until I could get a job…_

_… I was a single parent now, basically. Only seventeen and now in charge of two, half-ghost eight year olds._

_Making my way back to the car, I got back in. “We’re going to grandma and grandpa Fenton’s,” I told my brothers. “We need to get them, take the speeder, probably get nana and papa Manson, Uncle Tucker, Aunt Valerie…” If they were even still alive, that is. I left that unsaid._

_First, we checked out Nana and Papa’s house. Empty. There was a note saying they were on some cruise. Of_ course _they were. Next, I went into Uncle Tucker and Aunt Valerie’s house, alone._

 _Aunt Valerie was nowhere to be seen. Uncle Tucker was… Gone. Just like the others. I shook my head, and within a few minutes we arrived at what_ used _to be FentonWorks. The Ops Center and the whole second floor was just_ gone _. The front door was gone, too. Windows were smashed, there were smoking holes in the walls… I didn’t have much hope that Grandma and Grandpa were actually alive, not with the state the house was in._

_I took a quick look around before ushering the boys in. Grandma and Grandpa were in their bedroom, dead. The boys didn’t have to see them like that, thankfully._

_I brought the twins to the basement lab, opening the portal before grabbing the keys to the Specter Speeder. “Get in and buckle up,” I said, opening the door to the UFO-like vehicle. I heard an explosion._

_… Oh no._

_I rushed into the Speeder, not caring if the kids were buckled. “Hold on tight,” I said, slamming on the gas pedal and zooming off into the depths of the Ghost Zone._

_Only for Dad to appear right in front of us._

_He growled at us lowly, grabbing onto the front of the Speeder, throwing it towards a portal. I don’t know_ what _he was thinking, but all I could think of is_ we’re going to die _as the Speeder rolled through the portal and into-_

 _… Wait, were we in_ New York City _?_


	2. Adopted Without Consent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From now on, the fic will be in third person, unless otherwise stated. This chapter is to catch readers up to where the fic is currently.

With a startled yelp, a black haired teen shot out of bed. A cold sweat covered her forehead.

“ _Miss Stark, are you quite alright?_ ” The disembodied British voice of JARVIS asked.

 _Miss Stark… I’ll never be able to get used to that_ , the girl thought to herself.

The girl- Rylie Sara Stark- sighed, slouching forward. “I’m fine, JARVIS, thanks for asking,” she replied after a few moments, brushing a strand of black hair out of her violet eyes.

Rylie hadn’t been a Stark all her life. She had originally been Rylie Sara _Fenton_ . But her father had gone crazy after a sadistic ghost murdered most of their family. She had taken her younger brothers, Jasper and Nick, and run to the Ghost Zone. Only for their father to throw them into a whole other _world_ .

“... Has Tony been found yet?” She found herself asking quietly. While Tony Stark could never truly replace her father, the man had made his way into her heart. He understood what it was like to be a young genius. The jury was still out on if he cared about _them_ , but he had adopted her and her brothers. It kept them off of the streets.

After the Speeder had crashed into _Central Park_ of all places, she had been arrested, and her brothers taken into Child Protective Services custody. That was… Something.  
  


* * *

  
_Flashback_

“I’m _telling_ you the truth!” Rylie exclaimed, slamming her hands down on the metal table. “I’m not _from_ here! I’m from Amity Park, Illinois!” They had been going back and forth like this for about a day now. The teen hadn’t lawyered up, only repeated the same things.

She was as stubborn as her parents were.

Rylie sat at the table, her hair a mess and her violet eyes narrowed in her annoyance and frustration. She needed to get to her brothers!

Her clothes, a simple white blouse and black slacks, were also a mess, from the crash.

“Which doesn’t _exist_ , kid, try again,” a tough looking cop said, leaning against the wall. “As a matter of fact, _Rylie Fenton_ doesn’t exist, either.”

“That’s because she’s been hidden expertly from the public,” another male voice said, as a man with brown hair and brown eyes walked into the room, wearing a suit that looked _very_ expensive. Something she probably never could have afforded. “She’s my kid, as are her brothers. Paperwork is right here.” He put the papers down on the table, walking over to the oldest Fenton. “C’mon, kid, your brothers are waiting in the limo.”

“R- Right,” she said, slowly getting up. Following him, she tried to keep a look of confusion off her face.

As soon as she saw her brothers in the limo, she hugged them tightly. “Jas, Nick, you’re both okay,” she sighed.

“Of course we are!” Jasper exclaimed, puffing out his chest. “But, uh…”

“Got some interesting brothers there, Miss Fenton. Mind explaining the powers they both have?” The man asked.

Rylie paled significantly. “... One moment, Mister…?”

“Stark, Tony Stark. How do you not know of me?” He asked, looking genuinely surprised. “Hogan, drive.”

Rylie looked at the twins and frowned, holding up one finger to tell the man _one moment_ . “Which one of you did it?” She asked, folding her arms against her chest.

“... He was in trouble so I wanted to help,” Jasper said. “But the bad guy had a gun and I got scared, so Nick had to help.”

“Jas…” She groaned. “We haven’t even been here a week yet and you’re already revealing you _and_ your brother?”

“I’m _sorry_ Rylie, but dad would’ve done the same-”

“Dad’s not here, Jasper!” Rylie snapped. “Dad’s… He’s gone, Jasper. Everyone is _gone_ . We live here now.”

“Not that this isn’t _riveting_ but I’d still like to know how those two have powers,” Stark said dryly.

“... Genetics, mainly. When one parent is half ghost-”

The man let out a chuckle. “Ghosts? Ghosts don’t exist.”

“Tell that to my Doctorate in Ectobiology, dumbass. And my Masters in Biology. And my associate’s in Nursing,” Rylie listed off.

“... How old are you exactly?”

“She’s seventeen,” Jasper chimed in with a grin. “Mom and Dad were really proud of her when she finished college for the second time.”

“And what's ectobiology?”

“It's the study of ghosts,” Rylie answered. “Which I assume you don't have here, _yet_ .”

Stark frowned, furrowing his brow. “What do you mean, _yet_ ?”

“With Jasper and Nick here, and what's going on with our father… Ghosts may show up here. We'll need a portal, ghost hunting equipment-”

“Ry, we can fight ghosts!” Nick interjected.

“No, we aren't doing that.”

The twins huffed, Jasper puffing his chest out.

“Alright, so introductions. I'm Rylie Fenton, I'm seventeen and the boys-”

“Mother,” Stark blurted out.

The violet eyes woman turned red in the face, sputtering. “N- No! I'm their _sister_ ! Good _God_ , Stark, I was nine when they were born!”

“So? Five year olds have had kids.”

“That was because of a condition which started puberty early,” Rylie pointed out.

“Precocious Puberty,” both geniuses said at the same time, shocking both parties.

“... How did you even know that?” Tony asked.

“I did a paper on it once for my biology class- biology of the sexes.”

“ _Ryyyyyy_ ,” Jasper whined. “You're being _boring_ again.”

“ _Anyways_ ,” Rylie sighed. “The one whining is Jasper and next to him is his twin brother, Nick. We’re from a town in another world called Amity Park, which is regularly haunted by ghosts. Our dad, another half ghost, went crazy after most of our family was murdered and now we’re stuck here. Any questions?”

“One,” Stark said. “What’s your IQ?”

“Somewhere above 140, I think,” Rylie answered. “Though I don’t know _what_ that has to do with what I was telling you-”

“Alright, you three are staying with me.”

“You… You are _insane_ ,” Rylie forced out. “You’re just going to let three strangers into your house? Two of whom have _powers_ , might I add.”

“It’s official, you three are now Stark’s,” Tony said, not even paying attention.  
  


* * *

  
“JARVIS, where are the boys?” Rylie found herself asking after a few minutes of silence.

“ _Jasper is in his room, currently still asleep. Nicholas is in Mr. Stark’s workshop,_ ” the AI replied. “ _Shall I call them for you?_ ”

“No, no, that’s… That’s fine, JARVIS. I was just wondering, is all,” she sighed, running a hand through her hair. She looked at the wall, where a degree sat on the wall. Her Master’s in Biology. Tony had helped her get it in this world, so she wouldn’t have to go through the schooling for it again. She didn’t even want to ask how he managed to work something out with _Stanford_ of all places. But, in the end, she only had to take a few classes to prove she knew what she was doing, and she got her degree.

Tony had convinced her to go back to school, learn new things, and that was how she ended up taking courses at Seaver College in, of all things, engineering.

But then, Tony had gone missing. Just about three months ago, he had been presenting the new Jericho missile in Afghanistan. The convoy had been hit, he was never found.

Which left Rylie alone with the boys again. Granted, this time they had someplace to stay. She sighed. “Let me know if anything changes, okay?”

“ _Of course, Miss Stark,_ ” JARVIS replied.

With that, Rylie set off to get ready for the day. Another day of classes and people talking behind her back about her.


	3. He Did WHAT?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything is basically the same with the Iron Man movies, which is why I'm going through them so quickly.

Rylie had been in class when she had gotten the call from Pepper. He was alive.

That was yesterday.

And now? They were waiting on the tarmac at Edwards Air Force base, waiting for the C-17 to open its hatch.

Rylie held Jasper and Nick close as the three stood next to Pepper Potts.

“I can’t believe it,” Rylie breathed. “He managed to survive all this time out there, alone, and now he’s come back.”

“He has people to come back to now, Rylie,” Pepper replied to the teen. “He cares about you three, even if he doesn’t show it.”

“He cares about you too, Pepper,” the black haired teen said in response, but it couldn’t be heard over the sound of the hatch hitting the ground.

After a few minutes, Tony came out of the plane, looking worse for wear but _alive_ . He first addressed Pepper.

“Your eyes are red. A few tears for your long-lost boss?” He asked, managing a small smile.

“Tears of joy,” Pepper replied. “I hate job hunting.”

“And you three,” he said, looking towards his adopted children. “Didn’t go dimension hopping without me, did you?”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Rylie chuckled slightly. “Not without you with us.”

With that, they all made their way to the limo.

* * *

Tony had wanted a press conference. Not the hospital. What was wrong with this man?

Rylie found herself hanging in the back while the boys were back home. She was near Pepper when she saw a balding man approach the red-head.

“Miss Potts?” He asked.

“Yes?”

“Can I speak to you for a moment?”

The way he held himself… She had seen Guys in White agents growing up. This man screamed secret agent.

“I'm not part of the press conference, but it's about to begin right now-” Pepper tried to say, only to get cut off by the man.

“I'm not a reporter,” he said politely. “I'm Agent Phil Coulson, with the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division.”

… Definitely a secret agent, if he worked for a place like that.  
  
“You should work on that name a bit more, Agent Coulson,” Rylie suddenly blurted out. “Like, maybe SHIELD.”  
  
Coulson turned to face Rylie, raising an eyebrow at her suddenness. “You must be Tony’s daughter,” he said.

“Rylie, nice to meet you, sir,” she said, hesitantly holding out her hand. She didn’t like to shake hands often, but this was a special case. “And we’ve already been approached by a ton of different government agencies, what makes yours any different?”  
  
“We're a separate division with a more specific focus,” he said, taking her hand to shake it. “We need to debrief Mr. Stark about the circumstances of his escape.”  
  
“I'll put something in the book, shall I?” Pepper said with a tight smile.

“Thank you,” he replied, before handing Rylie a card. “If you ever want to be able to help the world, Miss Stark.”

After that, the press conference started, and Rylie couldn’t have cared less what Tony was saying, until the reporters seemed to be in an uproar. What the heck did Tony do _now_ ? It wasn’t like this was the first time the press had been in an uproar over something he had done.

The violet-eyed girl frowned, looking at Pepper. “What did he do now?” She asked.

“He shut down weapons manufacturing.”

Rylie could only blink in response. This would be… Interesting, to say the least.

* * *

“So you shut down weapons manufacturing,” Rylie started, watching as Tony did… Something. Both of them were in the workshop. “Which, okay I find that great, but what exactly are you going to replace that with?”

“I don’t know yet,” Tony replied, working on some hologram. “First I’ve gotta deal with the weapons that were illegally sold.”

“And how exactly are you going to do that? It’s not like you can fly- and no, we are not making you half ghost,” she sighed.

“You’ll see, if everything goes well,” he said, not even paying much attention to her. “Say, don’t you have homework to be doing?”

“Finished it. And next week’s,” she replied with a shrug. “I was bored and had nothing better to do.”

“Then go do some more,” he told her.

Rylie stuck out her tongue and made her way to the stairs. “Maybe later. I’ve got a phone call to make.”

As she entered the living room, she saw Jasper playing with a ball of ectoplasm and- “Jasper, where’s your brother?”

Something- or rather, some _one_ \- landed on her shoulders. “Right here, sis,” Nick replied, in his ghost form.

Rylie sighed. “Boys, what did I tell you about using your powers outside of your rooms?” She asked. “What if Pepper saw you, or Rhodey or Obadiah?”

“JARVIS would let us know before anyone could show up!” Jasper exclaimed. “Right, J?”

“ _You are correct, Jasper. But your sister has a point as well,_ ” the AI answered.

She felt the weight on her shoulders get heavier, signifying Nick had changed back to human.

“Thank you,” she said, letting the boy get off her back. “I’ve gotta go make a phone call, you two stay out of the workshop- Tony’s doing something important. Promise me, okay?”

“We promise!” The twins chimed at the same time.

Rylie went into her room, digging out that card that Agent Coulson had given her, before frowning and looking at her phone. If she did this, there would be no going back. She would have to tell this man everything.

… No, not yet. She put the card down and sighed. She wasn’t ready for this. Maybe, if things had been different, she could’ve applied as Doctor Fenton. But ectobiology didn’t exist here. And she wasn’t supposed to, either.

“ _Mister Stark needs you back in the workshop, Miss Stark,_ ” JARVIS suddenly called, breaking Rylie from her thoughts.

“Tell him I’ll be right down,” she said, putting her phone back in her pocket and heading back to the workshop.

There, she saw Tony with his shirt off and- _was that a hole in his chest_ !?

“What the hell, Tony!?” She shrieked, running over. “What are you _doing_ ?”

“Switching out this old arc reactor for a new one,” he replied calmly. “But I hit a snag, and I need your help.”

“Oh god, I’m not qualified for this, Tony,” she sighed. “What do you need me to do?”

“There's an exposed wire under this device,” he started. “And it's contacting the socket wall and causing a little bit of a short. I want you to reach in, and you're just gonna gently lift the wire out.”

Rylie raised an eyebrow but nodded, reaching her hand in and gently lifting the wire out. Taking the new arc reactor from his hands, she attached the new one to the base plate and pushed it in.

“There, better?” She asked, holding onto the old one.

“Much. Can you throw that out for me?” He asked, wiping his hands on a rag.

“In a bit,” she answered, looking at it. “I want to study it. We never had anything like this back at home.”

Tony shrugged. “Don’t share anything you get from it, got it?”

“As if I have anyone to share it with in the first place,” she replied, making her way to the stairs. “I promise I won’t share anything.”

“Good, we don’t need people figuring out how to make bombs from them.”


	4. I Am Iron Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter wraps up Iron Man. If you guys want to see more Jasper and Nick adventures, let me know! I've got tons of one-shot ideas for that.

Things had been quiet for too long. It was after the benefit concert, the boys were having a sleepover at a friends, Pepper had gone off to do something, leaving Rylie alone with Tony. Usually, she would hear _something_ from the workshop, but now…

Shaking her head, she got up from her bed. “Tony?” She called. No response. “JARVIS, where’s Tony?” Still no response.

Okay, that was a bit worrying. JARVIS was _always_ online.

While looking for Tony through the house, she heard a voice. Was that… Obadiah?

“Too bad you had to involve Pepper in this. I would have preferred that she lived,” the older man said.

Quickly, Rylie opened the door. Tony was pale, the arc reactor out of his chest. Obadiah was standing over him, a silver briefcase in his hands.

Rylie stood there, frozen. Seeing that ghost standing over her mother’s body. The memories came flooding back. She didn’t even notice when a gun was drawn, nor did she hear the gun go off.

She felt herself be pushed back, into the wall. She then hit her head, everything going black rather quickly.

* * *

Rhodey arrived at the house at the same time the twins did.

“Hi Rhodey,” Jasper said. “Why’re you here?”

“Pepper called me, Tony might be in a lot of trouble,” Rhodey answered honestly, opening the door.

“... Which means something could be wrong with Rylie,” Nick said, looking at his twin brother worriedly.

“ _Lieutenant Colonel Rhodes, you must act quickly. I have called paramedics, but Mister Stark is in grave danger,_ ” JARVIS said. “ _You must get the arc reactor from Miss Stark’s room immediately._ ”

“I know where it is, I can do it,” Nick said, running off to Rylie’s room without another word.

“Where _are_ Rylie and Tony, JARVIS?” Jasper asked with a frown. He didn’t have a good feeling about this. His gut told him so.

“ _They are both in the workshop. Obadiah Stane took out Mister Stark’s arc reactor and wounded Miss Stark gravely,_ ” the AI replied.

“Wounded… Gravely…” Jasper heard himself mutter as he froze up, the room temperature dropping significantly. Without thinking, he transformed and flew off to the workshop, leaving a stunned Rhodey alone in the front hall.

Well, his secret was blown to hell.

Entering the basement, Jasper saw Tony, pale as a sheet, and Rylie, out like a light and bleeding.

“D- Don’t worry, Tony, Nick’s coming with the other arc reactor. A- And Rhodey’s here, too. JARVIS called the ambulance for Rylie and-” The boy choked on a sob. He couldn’t lose both of them. Not like he had lost everyone else. He didn’t want to think about how Nick would react to this.

Nick came down the stairs, followed by Rhodey, only to freeze at the sight of his injured sister. Rhodey took the arc reactor, putting it in Tony. The two seemed to talk about something, but the twins were more focused on their older sister.

“Jasper, do something!” Nick exclaimed, his eyes still glued to his sister.

“I- I can’t, Nick! Dad never taught me how my ice powers worked!” Jasper shot back, shaking violently.

“You have to try!”

“ _There is no need, the paramedics are here. Please bring Miss Stark to the first floor_ ,” JARVIS said.

“And boys, _stay here_ ,” Tony said, already in a red and gold armored suit. With that, he took off.

“Hey, guys, she’s gonna be okay now,” Rhodey said, picking the unconscious Rylie up. “C’mon, you two are the only ones who can go with her to the hospital.”

Jasper, still shaking, turned human, quickly running over to Nick. “If only dad was here, he’d know what to do…” He mumbled.

“She’ll be okay, she’s got to be,” Nick added.

* * *

It was a day later when Rylie woke up, groggy but very much _alive_ .

“Hey, kiddo. You scared us there for a bit,” she heard a voice from above.

“... Dad?” She asked tiredly, furrowing her brow. Everything looked fuzzy to her, so she couldn’t tell who was there.

There was a giggle from the side. “Nick, she thinks he’s dad!”

“I know, Jas, I heard.”

Blinking her eyes a few times, things cleared up. She could see Jasper, Nick, and… Tony. She immediately blushed in embarrassment. “S- Sorry, Tony,” she stuttered.

“It’s fine, kid, you’re out of it,” he said. “How you feeling?”

“Tired… Things hurt a bit. But I’m fine. What even happened?” Rylie asked with a frown.

“Stane shot you when you came in looking for me,” Tony said with a sigh. “Everything’s good now, but you may not want to turn on the news just yet.”

“... What did you do _now_ ?” She asked, not even looking surprised.

“Tony’s a hero, Rylie! He’s Iron Man!”

“... You’re going to explain this all to me when we get home, Tony.”

A few hours later, she was released into Tony’s care- he had hired a private doctor to come take care of her- and the small family was walking into the manor, ready to actually be able to relax.

“JARVIS!” Tony called as they walked towards the living area.

“Welcome home sirrrrr…” The AI trailed off, seeming to power down.

“Boys, to your rooms,” Rylie said seriously. The twins didn’t argue for once and went off to their bedrooms.

“I am Iron Man,” a voice quoted, a dark skinned man appearing from almost out of nowhere. “You think you're the only superhero in the world? Mr. Stark, you've become part of a bigger universe. You just don't know it yet.”

“Oh, I think I already know it,” he muttered to himself. “Now, who are you?”

“Nick Fury, Director of SHIELD,” he gave a one-eyed look to Rylie. “I'm here to talk to you and your daughter about the Avengers Initiative.”

“Oh, no no no,” Rylie said. “I am _not_ becoming a superhero.”

“How about getting your doctorate in biology?” He asked with a smirk.

“... Okay, you’ve got me interested,” she said with a sigh. “I’m willing to listen if Tony is.”

Tony gave a nod. He was willing to listen too.


End file.
